unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hell's Fury/@comment-28179649-20161108064536
Eight hours ago I had a strange experience, and I'm still recovering, possibly after this I'll just live with the homeless, never have any use of electricity anymore. It was Steam that got me, my favorite passtime activity. It all started with a friend request. I got home from work late last night, 11:37 PM. Obviously, my mind was stuck on the thought of Steam. I played it every night for the four hours before I go to sleep. As soon as I logged on I noticed that I had no friends online, but I did have a message... it was a friend request, not from a regular guy, but a man without a gamertag. It was blank completely. In desperation for not only a friend, but to know why his gamertag wasn't showing up, and what his gamertag actually WAS behind my weird Steam glitch, I clicked accept and sure enough he was online. There was still no gamertag, so I messaged him. "hey ur gamertag not showing up what is it?" I went to play Unturned, leaving the message, as soon as I clicked "Play" I got an invite from him to play Unturned Multiplayer. Interesting, he must have saw me play on Unturned and added me. I guess since it was just the two of us it'd be funner. I accepted his game invite and joined his game, along with joining a party. I talked into the microphone, "So... whatsup?" No reply as I waited for about a minute. "You gonna talk?" Still no reply. I then asked him, "Hey what's your gamertag, it isn't showing up for some reason, I think my Steam permanently glitched your name." As I expected, nothing. The game started and I haven't spoke to him since the last line. Well... it was strange. He took a helicopter from his garage, somehow spawning outside, otherwise has a mod to make him incredibly fast, and he took off with it. I had my character run outside after him and jump off the roof, the nameless guy went forward. I watched to see what he'd do, and I was possibly walking forward, not counting going around buildings, following him, for about an entire 20 minutes when his helicopter finally crashed into a building and his character ejected. As soon as he landed, using a parachute, he just stood and stared at me. I shot at him but he wouldn't die, he was somehow still invincible. "Are you a fucking modder?" I asked. I finally got a reply, "I'll see you around." and a special surprise of an extremely strange laugh. His voice scared me, it was unusual, it sounded like a robot voice underwater. He disconnected, was offline, and I realized... he just added me to look at my information, to find out where I lived. Right now i'm locking my door. I realized I made a typo on my Steam address on the day my neighbor was killed, if it weren't for that typo, I would've been killed by a psychopath. The police have suspiciously stopped looking for the murderer in less than a week, with a stain of blood saying, "Will Find You Raythornclaw" and under it, written in blood, "This isnt your house." If you see this man, do not add him, block all communications from him, and change all of your profile information, remove all pictures... he will find you.